Parenthood
by PurpleHeart94
Summary: Mpreg. Hiccup has been feeling... strange lately. He's been getting sick in the mornings and his stomach had swollen. He has an idea of what could be wrong with him, but it's impossible. Boys can't get pregnant, can they?


Hiccup covered his mouth as he heaved once again, the other hand set on his unsettled stomach. He'd been like this for a few weeks now, being sick every morning. Every single morning. The viking had no idea why though. It wasn't something he'd eaten, since food poisining didn't last that long, and he'd never even heard of an illness that could cause this. The only thing he could think of was...well, pregnancy. Ever since he'd been a young boy Hiccup had seen many viking women go through with morning sickness, and later on become heavy with child.

Hiccup was male, though. And he was quite sure of it, so that possibility had been quickly crossed out.

Now, he was sat on his bedroom floor, leaning against the wall and a bucket by his side. The boy fought the need to vomit, groaning after every heave. Eventually, though the nausea remained, his stomach seemed to settle. Hiccup let out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes as he let himself sink against the wall. That was over and done with for the day. Well, he might feel the urge to vomit again during the rest of the day, but it was never as bad as during the morning.

Standing up, Hiccup brushed off his clothes, should any dirt have gotten on them while he was on the floor, and went downstairs. His steps were slow as he kept an ear out for his father, but luckily it seemed he'd already left the house. Another sigh of relief escaped the young viking's lips. His dad had been concerned about him, and he didn't want to worry him further by telling him he'd been sick again.

After having a quick breakfast, Hiccup pulled on his furry vest, but as he did so, he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. His stomach looked... swollen, which he found very strange. Considering all the vomiting, he should be loosing weight, not gaining it. Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup pressed a hand against the bump, and to his surprise it felt firm, not soft at all. His eyes widened as he realised that there was definitely something wrong with him. This was not normal. His thoughts ran back to the time he'd thought very briefly that his illness could be pregnancy, and it scared him how it slowly made sense.

No, he couldn't be. He was a boy! But, what else could it be? It all added up. The morning sickness, the strange cravings and the swelling of his abdomen. But it was impossible! Hiccup shook his head. He needed to talk to Jack, as soon as possible.

Closing the front door behind him, Hiccup stepped outside, looking around in search for his dragon. It didn't take long before he spotted Toothless poking his head in some baskets, probably searching for some fish, and Jack right beside him. What were those two up to this early?

''Good morning.'' Hiccup said as he approached them. Jack quickly looked up and a wide grin spread across his face as soon as his eyes fell on the young viking.

''Morning.'' The winter spirit answered, hurrying over to Hiccup and giving him a quick hug, though the brunet quickly stepped away, suddenly self-conscious about his bloated middle. Jack noticed this and frowned. ''Is something wrong, Hic?'' He asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

Hiccup hesitated, not sure if he wanted to tell Jack about his 'illness' yet, but who else could he talk to about it? Taking a deep breath and locking eyes with the white haired boy, he spoke. ''I... er...well...'' Another sigh. ''Jack, I think I might be... pregnant...''

Toothless stared at the odd couple, letting out a small whine and decided to leave them alone for now. This was something serious that mates needed to sort out themselves.

Jack blinked, his gaze shifting between Hiccup and his belly, and then he blinked again. ''A-Are you sure?''

The viking winced. ''Well, I think so... I can't find any other explanation for this.'' He gestured towards his abdomen, leaning forward slightly so that the bump was a little more visible. The winter spirit placed a hand on the bottom of the swell, a wide grin appearing on his face. ''Oh, Hiccup, this... this is amazing!''

''A-Amazing?'' Hiccup answered in disbelief. Jack was happy about this? ''Jack, if this is really happening, we're going to be parents. We're too young for that. What will the village think when I walk around with a baby in my arms? And don't even get me started on the birth, not only will it be painful, but where is it even going to come out of? There is nothing to be happy abo-''

The feeling of cold lips gently pressing against his own interrupted Hiccup. It didn't take long for Jack's tongue to try to make it's way past Hiccup's lips, but the viking quickly broke apart. ''Don't try to shut me up like that, this is important.''He said, swatting the older boy's shoulder.

Jack simply chuckled in response. ''I know, I know.'' He scratched the back of his head, the wide grin still present on his face.''I can't help but to be happy about it. I'm going to have a family, Hic. **We're **going to be a family!'' A light chuckle escaped him as he hugged Hiccup. ''Come on, we'll figure this out.''

The shorter male huffed, but let himself sink into Jack's embrace. ''I guess so, Jack. I guess so.'' A smile crept it's away on to Hiccup's face as he leaned his head on the white haired boy's shoulder.

* * *

A/N

Sorry I took so long to post another story. I was halfway through writing this one, when my parents told me they were getting separated. So, it's been hard getting my writing juices flowing.

I think I might write a few continuations to this, but it depends on the feedback I get. If you guys want more, you only have to say the word!


End file.
